Turned Into A Neko
by AnimaImagine
Summary: While helping Komui out in the lab, Allen starts to drink milk when slightly parched.He didn't know that there was a...substance inside. Next morning, he is a WHAT! Yaoi. Yullen KomuiLavi.
1. Chapter 1

**Ta-Da~**

**The long-awaited story about Allen and Kanda ! -clap clap clap-**

**Rated M (Oh yeah some action!)**

**Summary: While helping out Komui in the lab, Allen starts to drink milk when slightly parched. He didn't know that there was a…substance inside of it. Next morning he is a WHAT?**

**Pairings: Yullen, KomuiLavi**

**Warnings: Language(tsk tsk Kanda~) Yaoi! –drools- Possibly violence?**

**Well here it goes….(Also I've might of suffered of beginning story writers' block)**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-**

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

Allen walks over to the Mess Hall to calm his growling stomach before it eats itself. Today, seems like a rather happy day**(A/N: heh heh not for long~)**. Entering the Mess Hall, Allen could see a rather long line of people ordering their food. Groaning, Allen steps behind a Finder.

After 5 long minutes of waiting, Allen orders his long list of food and sits by Lenalee and surprisingly Kanda and Lavi. "Allleeeen! How are you today", Lavi asked happily. "Heh nothing much Lavi." "Well,Yu here have to ask you something", Lavi said grinning ear to ear. 'Lavi been saying this everyday but Kanda never ask me anything', Allen thought. "Baka Usagi! What have I said about you calling me by my first name", Kanda yells unsheathing Mugen. "Not to say it…"

"Calm down you two," Lenalee says breaking up the upcoming fight. "Hey! Allen," Reever yells walking up to their table, "Supervisor wants your help. So finish up and come to the lab." "Sure." Allen finish quickly and hurries off to help out Komui. Unnoticing a sad look on Kanda and Lavi's faces.

**-THE LAB!(Having too much fun heh)-**

Entering the lab, Allen notices how messy it is. 'So that's why Komui need my ' "Ah! Allen, good to see you. Well anyway,you see here is a very messy lab. So I kinda need your help to clean it', Komui says giving Allen the puppy dog eyes. "No," Allen said keeping a relaxed face. "Pleeeaaassseee? I really need to clean because I have something _VERY_ important to do later. And we can also bond a little."

'Bond? The heck?Sigh oh well.' "Fine I'll help…", says Allen sighing loudly. "Yay! Thank you very much Allen!"

After picking up some papers and letters, Allen asks "What do you have important to do, to hae this cleaned up now?" "Uh..well..um I don't want to be scolded by my dearest sister," Komui said awkwardly. "I guess." Moving to another shelf, Allen notices some milk on top of it. 'Well I am slightly parched, but why is milk on a shelf in a lab?' Allen walks over to the shelf and grabs the milk.

Licking lips, he drinks it all the way down. Komui notices this and…_GULP._

**-Next Morning-**

S_ . .Shake shake._

'Nya! Who keeps shoving and pushing me!' _"Allen! Allen, wake up!" "Come on Moyashi wake up already!"_

Allen slowly opens his eyes seeing Kanda, Lavi, Lenalee and Komui standing by his bed. All of the had worry and concern written on their faces. "Nya. What do you guys want?I'm trying to sleep", Allen hissed. "Uh..well remember that 'milk' you drunk yesterday?" Seeing Allen nod Komui continued to explained," Well, that 'milk' was on my ongoing experiments shelf. So, um now you are a…", Komui stopped explaining and handed Allen a mirror.

Allen sat there,his eyes widening at his reflection.

_1…2…3…_

"I AM A WHAT!"

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Oooo a cliffhanger :3. Well that's the prologue(too short I guess). Hoped you enjoyed it. The next chapter should be up by tomorrow 'kay? Bye-Bye~**

**[Imagine]**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hahaha didn't think I'll update so soon?**

**Well, I was bored!**

**Warnings:Language, not own DGM.**

**Let's get started! WOOHOO!**

**x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-xx-x-**

**Chapter 2**

"I AM A WHAT!"

"You're a neko or cat Allen. I guess the 'milk' caused it because um..cats drink milk", Komui said pressing his two index fingers together. "Oho you think so! I can't believe this!"

**-Kanda's POV-**

The Moyashi is so c-cute. Dammit I just called him cute…Well, he is. Those white fluffy ears on top of his head making it look like snow. That tail waving back in and forth. Just so c-cute. Moyashi thinks it is a bad thing. But it's not, he doesn't know that I getting quite excited and possessive . Whoever _dare_ come near him and touch him, they will meet Hell soon enough.

Also, makes it better for me to confessed my love. Yes me Kanda Yu in love with the Moyashi. I don't know how this happen .My emotions coming out when around him,I guess I can't help it…Damn!

**-General POV-**

"Hey guys. Can you excuse me for a second," Allen said getting up off the bed, walking towards the door, and walks out.

Few seconds later you hear,"NYAAAAAA!FUCKING SHIT,I CAN'T BELIVE THIS!"

"Have you ever heard Allen swear at all," Lavi asked sweatdropping. Everyone sweatdropped and shrugged. The door opens suddenly and Allen walks in. " ,how can I change back to my own self", Allen asks. "I'll try and make antidote with the milk. But, I need someone to watch over you to observe any changes like transforming into a full neko form and cat-reflexes. Any volunteers."

"Have Yu do it. I saw him at his regular meditating spot and he was talking and petting a stray cat yesterday," Lavi yells laughing. _Unsheathe._ "Baka Usagi!What the fuck did I tell you about calling me that name," Kanda starts chasing Lavi in circles swinging Mugen at him. Allen blushes thinking about Kanda treating him like that,"I don't mind if Kanda watches me."

"Oh? You sure Allen. Okay, Kanda I _ORDER_ you to hereby watch over Allen 'til I think of antidote. Lavi I would like you to help me out a bit. Lenalee write as MANY yaoi fantasies about this," Komui says.

Kanda che'd but didn't mind at all. Lavi was blushing like crazy about being close to Komui. Lenalee had heart-shaped eyes on her face. Komui and Allen were also blushing.

**-Training area-**

"Alright Moyashi. How 'bout we train to see your cat-like abilities. And fight like you mean it," Kanda whispering in Allen-kitty's**(A/N:Allen-kitty HA!)**ear. Blushing,Allen agrees without arguing. Allen takes a stance with one foot in the back,one in the front, two fists clenched. Suddenly, long claws takes over Allen's regular one. "Wow guess you'll have some hard time dodging these claws BaKanda," Allen says smirking evilly but a playful one at the same time.

"Guess so. But I do LOVE a fight Mo-ya-shi."

_"Let the fight(coughtrainingcough)begin!"_

**-Meanwhile in the lab-**

"Hey, Komui why'd you pick me to help you out with the antidote. Thought you want Lenalee to help out instead,"Lavi asked sighing sadly. "B-Because I-I love your company Lavi," Komui starts to blush and so did Lavi. "Oh."

' was not supposed to happen. Lavi was supposedly drink the milk to become a usagi. And I-I get to play with him and take care of him," Komui thought. "Komui?Is something wrong you look sad," Lavi said stepping in front of Komui little bit too close. "Oh no I'm fine Lavi. Just maybe little bit tired." Without paying attention, Komui suddenly trips over his own foot and lands on top of Lavi.

Go Go Tomato their faces went. They hurriedly scrambles off the floor and continues to try to make the antidote.

**-After fight-**

" . Nice claws Moyashi. Gave Mugen a good fight."

"Now I know why you treasure Mugen so much ." _Growl._ Looking down at the Allen-kitty's stomach they decided to get some lunch. Unknowingly,Kanda and Allen were smiling and staring at each other the whole time eating.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Oi Oi! I did it! And the some romance started. I also noticed that Lenalee is doing nothing but writing yaoi. And Komui being maybe a little out of character so is Kanda. Oh well, the story needs that. The next chapter will have some fluffy cuteness and yaoiness in it.**

**So,stay tuned! Bye-Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Another update for you~**

**Warning: Yaoi cuteness.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own DGM**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Chapter 3**

Allen opens his eyes slowly. The bright sun making it even harder to open. Allen looks around his surroundings waiting for his eyes adjust, noticing a dark blue blob next to him. 'It looks…soft. What is that,' Allen thought to himself. Unconsciously, Allen reaches over to it to touch the dark blob.

'I knew it. It is soft and… beautiful.' Blinking twice, Allen-kitty has noticed that he is in bed with Kanda.

What? . . How did this happen? Allen eyes widen when Kanda starts to stir and open his eyes. "Oh. Moyashi seems your awake now," Kanda looks at Allen-kitty across from him, smirking seeing his widen eyes. "Look Moyashi. Nekos like to _cuddle_ and during the night you must of crawled under the covers with me to _cuddle_."

Allen remembered now. He was cold and started to want to have some of Kanda's warmth. And he still wanted to cuddle. With Kanda. Blushing, Allen wraps his white fluffy tail around Kanda's waist wanting more warmth. "Kanda….Come closer." "Moyashi," Kanda whispered and rolled on top of Allen.

Being centimeters away from his mouth. Kanda's body started taking over. His head slowly moving towards Allen's. Closer and closer and….

"Ohayo Yu and Allen," yelled Lavi busting through the room. Kanda scrambles off of Allen, and grabs Mugen in top speed. He was pissed off. The usagi ruined their moment. He really wanted to kiss Allen. Now that the usagi ruined it, Kanda will kick his ass out of his room and continued what he was doing.

Kanda had a dark aura surrounding him as he charged at Lavi. "Um…Yu? Sorry to interrupt and I know you want to kill me but, Allen? Komui(Lavi blushes when he said his name)want to see you right now. For some questioning." "Huh? Really? Okay, I'll be right there," Allen said rolling off the bed and stretching his body purring. In an _erotic _way making Kanda become more aroused.

Kanda looks away at Allen-kitty, "Hurry and take and shower Moyashi." "Fine fine. Hold on."

**-THE LAB-**

Pushing the doors open of the lab, Komui greets them. "Hello and ohayo Allen…Kanda. Come and sit there, I have some questions to ask to help make the antidote," Komui said pointing at the couch. Allen pounces on the couch and curls in a ball waiting for Kanda to sit next to him. Kanda finally does so.

"Alright. Get on with it Komui," Kanda scowled. He wanted tempura soba now _badly_. "Ok ok. So, Allen I heard you grown some long nails when you were training with Kanda. Did it hurt?"

"Hmmm? Nya nope", Allen purred softly. "Okay then, and have you transformed yet?" "NYA nope."

10 minutes past of endless questioning and Kanda was getting irritable. "Ugh, come on Komui stop asking stupid damn fucking questions and get on with it," Kanda scowled again. "Yeah I'm getting hungry," Allen hissed.

"Sigh. Fine. Lavi(Komui blushes when saying his name) go get the antidote." "Aye sir!"

Lavi rushes over to a shelf and grab a milk off of it. He hands it to Allen. "Now drink Allen." Allen hesitates a little but grabbed it. Chugging it all of it down his dry throat. He sat waiting for something to happen.

1..2…3

"NYA!Nya Nya Nya(Komui now looked at what you done!)", Allen meowed. "Oh dear. I see it didn't work. You are now a full neko hm?" Allen grew shorter and into a fluffy,white,red star looking scar on his white forehead,his tail swaying back and forth angrily cat. Kanda was even more irritable. 'Dammit, Allen is even more cute but he is in full neko form. Now I can't kiss him," thought Kanda.

"Nya Nya!" "Okay Allen, don't worry me and Lavi (blushing again)will work this out and make a new antidote. I knew should've of asked what was the ongoing experiment shelf looked like before you were drinking that milk," Komui mumbled. "Nya?"

"N-Nevermind. Kanda I want you to still watch over Allen 'kay. And L-Lavi come on and help. Okay? Now shoo," Komui said.

Walking out the lab, Allen was shaking angrily in Kanda's arms. " going to be okay Moyashi. We all know that Komui is the _worst_ scientist in the world. But he can work this out," Kanda says. "Nya nya nya nya!"

"Che'. Dammit Moyashi remember I can't understand you. Let's go get something to eat."

**-Mess Hall-**

Ever since entering the Mess Hall, the female exorcists and finders couldn't stop pestering them. Kanda kept giving them death glares when they started to try to pet Allen-Meow(1). "Che'.Here Moyashi. Some milk and tuna(2)."

Allen stares at the milk and tuna. He mostly wanted to eat Mitarashi Dango. But his small stomach couldn't stop growling so he devoured the tuna and drank the milk way too fast. Kanda smiles at the display thinking that it's too cute.

?

Kanda Yu never smiles. But he couldn't help it. He place a small noodle from his soba in his mouth and leans down at Allen. "Come on Moyashi. Try some soba its good," Kanda said seductively. Allen blushes (don't know if nekos can blush)but leans up at Kanda,placing the noodle in his mouth. He and Kanda started to eat it…_together_. "Kyaa," The females in the room squealed.

**-THE LAB-**

"Hm. I wonder what Yu and Allen-Meow is doing. Hm Komui," Lavi asked. "Probably eating." "Yeah." Lavi goes over to the experiment shelf to grab a small bottle. We all know that Lavi is pretty tall but the shelf is taller. Standing on his tip-toes. Lavi tries to reach the bottle.

Unknowing that Komui is standing behind him. "Need some help," Komui asked chuckling at the struggling redhead."Y-Yeah," Lavi starts to blush bringing Mars to shame when Komui starts pressing against his back.

Lavi turns around in fast motion feeling embarrass and…lips?

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Oho another cliffhanger. XD Can't wait to see what happens hm? (1)Allen-Meow-now that Allen is mostly meowing I changed his nickname. (2)Tuna-TUUUUNNNNA TUUUUNNNNAAAAA!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm just getting on with it.**

**Enjoy.**

**Warning: Yaoi Rated M**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DGM**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Chapter 4**

_Lavi turns around in fast motion feeling embarrassed and…lips?_

Komui was kissing Lavi. On the lips! Lavi was dreaming about this ever since he joined the Black Order. Now it came true. Lavi closed his eyes, kissing was surprised by this but soon relaxed in the nice sensation. The kiss was getting more heated. Tongues tangling,fighting for dominance. Komui wraps his arms around Lavi and pushes him back towards the couch in the lab.

"Oof,"went Lavi his back hitting the cushions hard(1). Komui crawls on top of Lavi, kissing him again. "Mmm K-Komui?Why are you doing this", asked Lavi. Komui smiles down at him, "Because I love you Lavi. I always did since you joined the Order. Now this is my only chance so let me enjoy it. Please", answered Komui.

"Wait? Do you mean it Komui, you _love_ me? Because..I love you too," blushing Lavi said. Komui smiles before capturing the redhead's lips again.

**-YAOI-**

"Nnn..Komui more…lick there", moaned Lavi. Komui placed about 10 love bites on Lavi's chest. Almost look like he have the chicken pox. He licked each of them and started stroking Lavi's arousal that is straining under the tight pants.

_Zip._

"Ah! Komui w-what are you..ahhh",Lavi moaned again. Komui had his erection inside his mouth licking it carefully. Lavi placed his hand on top of Komui's head bringing his penis more in his mouth. "AH," screamed Lavi as Komui deep throated him more. "I'm close Komui! L-Let go ah!" Too late because Komui already swallowed all of Lavi come.

"Mmm. Oh Lavi you taste so good. You know, that milk was supposed to be for you. He were to be able to transform into a usagi. But, I guess I don't need now hm,"Komui said. "What… I can't believe it but I don't care now because I finally get to have you," purred Lavi. Chuckling, Komui pulled down Lavi's pants along with his underwear. Lavi also started to strip Komui out of his clothes. "You ready Lavi", said Komui. Lavi nodded. The scientist started to reach for lube that he had secretly in a drawer behind them.

He uncapped the bottle and squirted the carrot and pineapple flavored lube in his hand. Komui reach down, and started to rub Lavi's entrance slowly entering him. "Oh..oh Komui," moaned Lavi. Komui added two fingers at the same time. "Ah! Komui please enter me I can't take it anymore," Lavi yelled.

"Ok then." Komui placed his manhood inside Lavi's entrance hitting his 'sweet spot' dead on. "Oh yeah faster Komui…harder!"

Komui thrusts out of Lavi even faster and of course harder. Feeling he is close, Komui grabbed Lavi's penis and pumping him at the same pace as his thrusts. "Ah Komui," Lavi moaned and came. While Komui came inside of Lavi.

"Huff. I-I love you," says Lavi. "Mm. I love you too", Komui kissed Lavi.

**-Kanda's room-**

"Nya,"Allen meowed as Kanda picks up Allen cradling him. "Again, I can't understand you Moyashi," said Kanda. Allen pouted not knowing if nekos can still can't believe he ate one single soba noodle with Kanda. 'But it did taste rather good', thought Allen-Meow.

Kanda puts Allen on his bed getting ready for bed. Kanda crawls in next to him, kissing Allen on his furry head. "I hope you change back soon Moyashi. I-I think I now know to say something very important to you," Kanda said looking away. "Nya Nya," Allen thought that Kanda did not want to say anything to him that is very important. He shrugged it off and cuddled next to Kanda as he was giving him a somewhat wet kiss on the lips. "Moyashi what are you doing,"asked Kanda pushing Allen back. You could see a little blush that dusted upon Kanda's cheeks.

"Nya." Allen smiled giving Kanda another kiss. "Mmm…"

_Click_

_"Sorry to interrupt Kanda and Allen-Meow but please come to the lab I might've figured out another antidote that MUST work. Thank you," said Komui on the loud speaker_.

Kanda grabs Allen fast and sprints over to the lab. He really wants to confess now.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x**

**There was mostly Komui and Lavi in this but I guess you don't mind hm? (1) My couch cushions always hurt my back. **

**Anyway,stay tuned for the last chapter. Yeah I said it, LAST. **

**Bye-Bye**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the wait, I was very busy.**

**But here it goes and I know you been waiting for this…**

**Warning: YAOI**

**Disclaimer:I do not own DGM**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Last Chapter**

Kanda pushed the door open, still holding Allen in his arms. He started to walk over to the couch inside the lab waiting to see what Komui discovered this time. He stopped…Allen and Kanda's eyes widen seeing the sight before them. Lavi was on Komui lap sucking face! They gave them a few minutes until Kanda coughed.

"Oh," Lavi said nervously and jumped off Komui's lap. "HeeHee sorry you had to see that…", Komui laughed. "Yeah so,what have you discovered this time Komui," Kanda asks,his eye twitching with annoyance. "Oh, well that milk that Allen-Meow drank at some other liquid with it. If I have known than Allen-Meow wouldn't be in full cat form right now," Komui said.

"Nya Nya!" "I know Allen, I'm sorry but if you only could talk and remember if you have seen anything inside it then this wouldn't happen. Lavi, go get the milk off the shelf." "Aye Love!"

Lavi ran over to the shelf grabbing the milk. This time without having to step on his tip-toes so Komui wouldn't get any ideas. "Here Komui," Lavi yelled happily handing over the milk. "Thank you Lavi," Komui walked closer to Kanda and Allen and he pointed to the bottle that held the milk inside.

"If you could see you can see tiny sprinkles of color inside. Those sprinkles of color are other experients mix having sex with Lavi I started to remember how I made it," Komui giggled(?). Everyone blushed bright red and looked away.

Lavi started to speak up "Um..Komui they didn't really need to know that." "Aw okay." "Can we just get on with it and let the Moyashi drink it already! I have something VERY important to do later," Kanda says angrily. "Fine fine, but if this doesn't work then Allen may stay as a neko forever or I have to do surgery on him," said Komui.

"NYA! Nya Nya!" "Ok ok sorry to get you worked up so, here," Komui passed the milk bottle to Allen-Meow. Allen didn't like see the sprinkles of color inside,thinking it will get him sick. He shrugged it off and started gulping and licking the milk out of the bottle.

_3…2…1_

"YAY! I'm back to my old self again," screamed Allen touching himself to feel for a tail and ears. Everyone smiled at Allen real big even Kanda. "Good job Komui your antidote actually worked," Lavi said. "I know right, this never happen before with my pass experiments. Kanda may I speak with you please for your observations of Allen," Komui asked. "Che' fine."

While Komui and Kanda talked, Allen ran over to Lavi with a big smile. "So, you finally confessed huh." "Oh well I told him how I felt about him during sex. And yes the sex was VERY amazing," Lavi said. "I'm so happy for you Lavi, now I just need to tell Kanda how I feel for him", Allen whispered the last part not wanting Kanda to hear.

"But he said he have to tell me something very important later and I REALLY want to know what it is," Allen whispered again. Lavi smiled knowing what Kanda wants to tell Allen. "Okay then, well I'm going to steal Komui and you get to be all alone with Kanda, "Lavi said. "Yeah."

Lavi ran over to Komui and took hold of his arm, tugging him away from Kanda but winking at Kanda first. Kanda che'd knowing what Lavi meant by that. Sighing, he walked over to Allen, "Moyashi c-can you meet me outside my room later tonight, I'm ready to tell you something that I've been wanting to tell you, Kanda says slightly blushing.

"Okay,see you then," Allen smiled.

**-Short Time Skip-**

Allen skipped to Kanda's room, feeling surprisingly happy. He finally came upon Kanda's room door, and…

_Knock Knock…_

Kanda opens the door slightly. He feels nervous…very nervous. He let Allen walk into the room. Watching Allen stares at his lotus that he kept in his room. He knew that Allen loved it. Can't blame him. It's beautiful and brights up the room a little.

Kanda sighed one more time and he gripped Allen's shoulder. "Hm? What's up Kan-," Allen was interrupted with a pair of lips on his own(1).

After a minute, Kanda stepped back with a blush on his cheeks. "I love you Moyashi. I always have. After spending time with since we met, I noticed how much care about you and how adorable you are. I'm sorry for not telling you until now but I was just nervous Moyashi," Kanda confessed.

Allen is somewhat surprised but happy at the same time. He smiled," I have always loved you too Kanda. Actually I fell in love with you at first sight," Allen confesses also. "M-Moyashi," Kanda captured Allen's lips once again and back them up to his bed,landing on top of him.

"Mm Kanda, are you sure you want to do this now," Allen asks. "Of course," Kanda whispered in Allen's ear seductively. Kanda undressed Allen and himself, and pressed there already erected members together. "Ah," Allen moaned as Kanda started humping him.

Kanda started going faster and kissed Allen passionately. While doing that he started to pinch Allen's nipples. "Oh~. M-more Kanda. St-stop teasing," Allen panted. Smirking, Kanda placed three fingers in front of Allen's mouth. Allen eagerly took them all in his mouth and sucked them hungrily. "Nnn, you must love my fingers hm Moyashi," Kanda said taking his fingers out of the whitehead's mouth. Allen glared at his soon-to-be lover, "Call me Allen not Moyashi!"

Kanda eyes widened but soon smiled, "Fine _Allen_," Kanda purred. Kanda placed one finger inside of Allen's entrance and started thrusting in and out. "Oh..ah more Kanda." " me Yu," Kanda says adding another finger. "Oh Yu~!"

Adding the last finger, Kanda leaned down and kissed Allen once more. "H-hurry and t-take me Yu," moaned Allen. "Mmm…alright Allen."

Kanda lined up his member against Allen's entrance and slowly entered him. "Ah", Allen screamed. After fully seated inside of Allen, he waited until he got used to his size. "M-move." Kanda doesn't need to be told twice. So he started thrusting at a slow pace. Then going faster.

Allen wrapped his legs around Kanda's waist, pushing him forward to have him enter him a little deeper. Moans filled the room almost seems like everyone could hear them. "Yu~ I'm c-coming," Allen pants. ""M-Me too Allen." Kanda reached down and started to stroke Allen's member at the same pace as his thrusting.

"Ah," Allen screamed as he came on his and Kanda's stomach. Feeling Allen's inner walls tighten around him, Kanda came screaming "Allen.".

After catching their breath, Kanda slipped out of Allen and collapse beside Allen.

"I love you Allen," Kanda whispered bringing Allen closer to him.

"I love you too Yu~."

They soon drifted off to sleep.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x**

**Yay Completion! I hoped you enjoyed it and I loved all of your reviews and favorites. And also I'm doing a sequel! It will be called Turned Into A Usagi. Lol and it will be the KomuiLavi pairing. So sit still and wait for it. For two weeks…. But I am doing some oneshots this week before I go on vacation.**

**(1)Kanda loves going on to the point of things.**

**Stay tuned.**

**Bye-Bye~**


	6. OMAKE:Dream of Kittens

**Here is a special chapter for you guys,that I really hope you will enjoy!**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**OMAKE: Dream Of Kittens**

Allen opened his eyes blinking slowly to adjust to the sunlight. He felt warm because he was sleeping next to Kanda. They had a wonderful night last night filled with passion. Allen cuddled with him and sigh. He was so happy…..

"MOMMY!DADDY! We're hungry," Allen heard, he looked up and couldn't believe what he saw. 8 kittens that looked identical to Kanda and Allen. Allen sat up quickly completely freaked! The white-haired male noticed something long, fluffy and white. He turned his head slowly, seeing his cat tail. Allen touched the top of his head to feel for cat ears. He felt them alright.

"Mommy! Hurry! We're hungry," the kittens said in unison. "Alright kittens, just hold on. Your mommy is pretty tired from last night," Kanda said rising up from the bed. "Okay Daddy," the kittens yelled, jumping off the bed into the kitchen.' Wait kitchen? When did we get that', Allen-kitty thought. "Mmm..good morning Allen," Kanda said kissing Allen's knuckle.

Allen-kitty blushed and looked at his knuckle noticing a golden ring with a diamond on top of it.' Oh my god…,'Allen thought to himself while he asked Kanda:" When did we get m-married?" Kanda chuckled (omg he laughed!) and kissed Allen again. "We got married two years ago, then we had those half human half cat babies," answered Kanda

Allen-kitty mouth open in shock. 'How did this happen?! I should remember when I had gotten married and had kittens.8 of them too! And when did Kanda get so happy and sappy?!'Kanda led Allen to the kitchen to start breakfast. In the corner, you see a large table having 8 kittens sitting in the chairs.

Allen learned that their names were: Aneko the first child and girl with dark hair with white streaks. Akihiko the second child and first son with blonde hair. Jiro the second son with brown hair. The fourth child was Akiko. She had dark blue hair just like Kanda.

After her is Hana,she had white brownish hair. Hoshi the sixth child, she had bluish white hair almost like a star. The seventh child is Ken. He had blue hair just like Kanda's too. The last one is Yuki. He had bright white hair.

Allen and Kanda made breakfast which was steamed rice, miso soup, tamagoyaki and grilled fish. Mitarashi Dango for Allen-kitty and tempura soba for Kanda-man. The kids and the two adults slaughtered there breakfast. And the adults excuse the kids from the table to go out and train and play.

'I don't know what happen,but I kinda like it. It makes happy to be married to Kanda and have 8 kittens…'Allen thought,' But I do hope not to have an 9th child.

Kanda walked behind Allen into the room and shut the door….

**-Next Day-**

Right now, Allen-kitty cat was sitting on an hospital bed extremely nervous. Yesterday when Kanda and Allen went to the room to relax…things got a little steamy. Allen-kitty meow also found out that Komui and Lavi got married and Lavi was a usagi(1).They had only one child.' Lucky them', Allen thought with an snort.

Next to Allen was the kids and Kanda grinning evilly for Komui and Lavi to come back with results with how Allen is doing and feeling. Almost on cue, Komui and Lavi walked into the room and over to where everyone else was.

"Well, what are the results Komui," Kanda asked. Allen gulped." Congratulations! Allen you are pregnant with your 9th child," Komui yelled excitedly. Everyone cheered while Allen had a look of shock on his face.

"N-No.N-not again!AHHHHHHHHHH," Allen screamed.

* * *

"AHHHH," Allen yelled and sat up in his bed with a jolt. "What's wrong Moyashi," Kanda asked while he sat up with him." Oh i-it's nothing just a bad dream," Allen answered while thinking' I can't believe that was just a dream!'

Kanda and Allen laid back down. Suddenly, Kanda said, "Moyashi, let's get married and turn you back into a cat so we can have kids."

"What," Allen yelled before he fainted.

* * *

**Oh Allen, I would never ever turn you into a neko again…..(1)Don't worry the sequel will come! Anyway here are the meaning of the kids names.**

**Meaning Of Names**

**Aneko-older sister**

**Akihiko-bright boy**

**Jiro-second son**

**Akiko-** **iris;light and bright**

**Hana-flower**

**Hoshi-star**

**Ken-strong; physically healthy**

**Yuki-snow or luck**

**Well there you have!**

**Stay tuned to the sequel!**

**[Imagine]**


End file.
